


Candy Apple Crisis

by MaybeMayura



Series: The Great Agreste Halloween Bash [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Halloween, Halloween Prompts, all-dialogue, gabenath, gabenath book and art club, gabriel x nathalie - Freeform, halloween prompts night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMayura/pseuds/MaybeMayura
Summary: Mistakes have been made.Prompt: candy apple candy apple candy apple
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: The Great Agreste Halloween Bash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts, GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Candy Apple Crisis

“Are you stuck?!” 

“Yeth.” 

“Oh my god, Nathalie, what were you trying to do, fit the whole thing in your mouth? That’s not how you eat a caramel apple.” 

“Whoopth.” 

“Let’s see. How do we fix this….” 

“Ith thuck to my fathe.” 

“Yes, yes, I know. Do we have pliers?” 

“‘On’t tell me youw going to play dentitht! I’m not ‘etting you neaw my mouth with thothe!” 

“...Or what about hot water? To melt the caramel? Do you think you could fit your head in the sink?” 

“...‘Oodbye. I ‘ill be figuring thith out mythelf.” 


End file.
